Emica Aimoto/Relationships
Hana and Hibiki Aimoto Despite her parents working which would result in them not seeing Emica and Jun sometimes, Emica loves her parents very much. When they have time for their children Emica is happy and would cook dinner as thanks for working hard. Hana and Hibiki had mixed reactions of Emica continuing volleyball but after seeing how much she loves and her grades are high, they gave her their full support. They try their best to attend her matches. Jun Aimoto Jun is Emica's older brother who played a huge part in her life as he raised her from when she was young as their parents were always busy and didn’t have enough time for her, leaving the job to Jun. The two like to tease each other or tease other people together, they love each other very much and are protective of each other as well. Mari Hatake Emica had a close and friendly relationship with her captain, despite Mari being a third year Emica doesn't call her "senpai" and insead calls her by "Mari-chan", Mari doesn't seem to mind this. Mari is often the one to calm Emica down is she gets too excited or make her sit out if she's used up all her stamina despite the latter saying she hasn't. The two often hang out together in and outside of school, Mari usually treats Emica with lunch as thanks for all her hard work for the team. The two know each other the best out of the team, the team rely on them when there's something wrong with either Mari or Emica. Nekoma Girls Volleyball Emica has a good and friendly relationship with her team, she is often the one to suggest hang outs after school, on weekends and in the holidays. The girls rely on Emica when something is wrong with Mari. Kuroo Tetsuro Despite being in different years Emica and Kuroo friendly relationship, Kuroo often calls her "Emi-chan" while Emica calls him "Tetsu-kun". As they are on first name bases it shows that they are close, they often complain together about their Classes (both of them are in Class 5) and tease their teammates. When the boys and girls have practice matches together they both place bets with the loser paying for lunch. Kenma Kozume Because of her close relationship with Kuroo (as well as being on the girls volleyball team), Emica made a friendly relationship with Kenma. They often talk about gaming and sometime play together with their devices or online. Nekoma Boys Volleyball Like the rest of the girls Emica had a friendly relationship with the boys volleyball team, she often brings them baked goods. Karasuno Boys Volleyball Emica got along well with the Karasuno team at first, however when she commented that they all needed to not rely on Kageyama and Hinata and to learn techniques of their own so that all of them will be able to hold a game with the "weird duo", she angered a lot of them. Only the third years including Ennoshita saw what she said was right as they tend to fall behind a lot in points when Kageyama and Hinata aren't on the court with them. After all of that is sorted out they are all on good terms, Emica often cheers then on in their matches in their not against her friends, sometimes offers her help and advice for skills, techniques and such. Hinata Shoyo Emica had mixed reactions for Hinata, she found him amusing but didn't like how he talked about beating everyone, she gave him realty points that he cannot always win and that there will be many times when he is beaten. She also told him to start thinking like a player instead of a child and that his quick will not always be his power moves, as people will get used to them (some faster then others) - she says it's important to learn other skills and techniques. Yachi Hitoka Emica's first reaction of Yachi was that she was cute, the are good friends with Emica helping her at training camp as well as having casual talks. Bokuto Kotaro Emica and Bokuto are good friend, she has met him many times at official matches and training camp, thus forming a friendship. She enjoys his enthusiasm as well as the way he plays and think. The two have huge appetites, they sometimes share food. Emica also gives him baked goods.